


Coming Home

by SouthOfFerelden



Series: "The Inquisitor And His Seeker" [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, F/M, First Born, Love, Marriage, Newborn Children, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthOfFerelden/pseuds/SouthOfFerelden
Summary: Lady Cassandra Trevelyan, of the Skyhold Trevelyans, waits for her husband's arrival back to their home of Skyhold. She remembers fondly some of the other times he has come home to her, and the times that she couldn't be waiting for him. One time in particular because of a certain small brown-eyed boy and his first moments in the world. She know's how much The Inquisitor hates being away from his family and wishes he didn't have to leave them.“Papa!” Robert squeals again wrapping his arms around himself as he curls tighter, trying to make it harder for Lord Trevelyan to reach his sides.“I’m not Papa.. I’m a tickle Dragon!” The Inquisitor roars as loud as he can pretending to be a Dragon. He uses his arm to push himself up onto his feet, holding his it at his side to steady himself. He reaches down to scoop Robert up off of the floor, making the small boy uncurl himself as Lord Trevelyan shrugs his squirming child up onto his shoulder"Set after Dragon Age Inquisition when Cassandra and The Inquisitor are married and have settled into a blissful life together.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.. I know, I know! It has been so long.. Life has been hectic, you know how it goes. Sending lots of love and positive vibes to you all :) I'm back and I've been writing my next full-length novel for Lord Ashton Trevelyan and Lady Cassandra Pentaghast, but before I get that posted, I wanted to finally share this with you, as people had been asking me about it :). Take care and thanks as always for reading! Love, SoF x

Lady Cassandra Trevelyan, first of her name and Lady of the Household of Skyhold Trevelyan’s, wrings her hands nervously in front of her as she turns on her heels to continue her pacing, her bare feet padding against the cold stone that covers the floor of her quarters. Cassandra pauses for a moment as her toes come into contact with the edge of the large fur that has been spread out to provide them with some additional comfort and warmth, as soon as she feels this beneath her toes she instinctively turns again to head back in the other direction. Skyhold, and this room in particular, had seen more than its fair share of anxious pacing over the years that they’d been living here. She always thought that her husband, The Inquisitor, Lord Ashton Trevelyan, was going to wear trenches down with his boots by the way he used to stamp back and forth when he was worried. But their battle had been won and peace, for now, reined.

Lady Trevelyan huffs slightly trying to control her feelings and keep her composure. She knew she was doing everything she could about the situation but if there was one thing she hated more than anything else, it was being out of control. She takes a hold of the ring that sits tight against her knuckle on her left hand, turning it between her finger and thumb attempting to distract herself from the nagging feeling of panic that is threatening to spread, from the pit of her stomach to the rest of her body. She moves her hands from twirling her wedding band to rub her arms, trying to keep herself warm and the chill from her body. Another cold winter at Skyhold had taken hold of them and showed no signs of letting up.

This was the fourth winter that Cassandra had spent in the mountains in their otherwise wonderful home, but she didn’t think she would ever get used to how cold and how quickly the weather turned. The end months left them isolated and it was almost impossible to leave the safety of their fortress. The poor conditions of the paths and routes they would usually use, made everything difficult. Trade slowed and Skyhold almost completely ground to a halt as its residents often found themselves trapped for weeks at a time. But for all the reasons it made it difficult in winter, Skyhold had kept them safe for all these years and like all the winters before it, it would soon pass and the sun would shine again.

The Seeker glances over her shoulder, her head turning in the direction of their large bed when she hears the muffled sound of coughing coming from the small lump that is hidden beneath the dark green covers, blankets, and piles of furs.

“Where are you, Inquisitor?” Cassandra mutters to herself, turning to face the bed again when she hears a quieter sniffling sound. Almost so quiet that she would have missed it if not for the fact that every sound coming from the bed was making her more and more upset. The Seeker worries at the gold band again, hoping if she thought about him hard enough, he would suddenly appear and reassure her that she wasn’t a failure as a mother and that their precious and wonderful boy was okay.

“Mama?” Comes the quiet child’s voice from the cocoon of furs, Cassandra sees the bundle move slightly when it is clear her child is awake. She feels her stomach tie in knots further when she hears him cough again. The Seeker had never believed that she would have what it took to be a Mother, always believing that she didn’t really have any maternal instincts, but now she couldn’t imagine being without him. He was her baby and no matter how big he grew she wanted to protect him, but he was sick and she felt so helpless. He was usually a healthy child but when he was unwell, it was almost too much for her to cope with.

“I’m here..” Cassandra whispers, quickly moving across the floor and to the bed. She lets her eyes settle on him when he wriggles free from the blankets that she has tucked him into to try and keep him warm. “I’m here, Robert.” She whispers again as his head pokes out from under the covers to look at her. Cassandra watches him rub his eyes with the backs of his hands and sees his little nose, a bright red colour, from the illness that has hold of him. His sleep filled eyes fix on hers, making her smile lightly.

He was the spitting image of his Father and he grew more like Ashton everyday, his big brown eyes full of mischief and warmth. It was like having a little piece of Lord Trevelyan that she could keep with her when he was away on Inquisition business. Everyone commented on how much the little Lord looked like his handsome Father. Except for the hair, that was all her. As black as could be and darker than anything she’d ever seen and just as soft.

“Where’s Papa?” Robert asks with a yawn tilting his head slightly in question making Cassandra’s heart sink again. She hated when Lord Trevelyan wasn’t with them and even more so when she didn’t know what to do or say to make their child better. The Seeker knew he still had responsibilities, he was still the Inquisitor and the Inquisition was still playing a large part in keeping the peace in Thedas, but it didn’t make it any easier.

Her husband had sacrificed everything to keep everyone safe and protect them. Their son wasn’t old enough to understand all that had happened, or that he had been born into a better world because of his Father. All young Robert Trevelyan knew was that his Father wasn’t always there to kiss him goodnight or play with a new toy that had been sent to him by his Grandparents in Ostwick. She didn’t have the answers that their son asked for or he could even comprehend.

“He’ll be home soon.” Cassandra coos as she perches on the edge of the bed. She reaches her hand towards the small boy letting her hand rest on the top of his head and his raven black, unruly hair. She lets her fingers brush the hair away from his face for a moment feeling how warm he feels beneath her palm. His temperature was definitely less than it had been and she thought that the fever was finally breaking, but she was still worrying about him.

They had great healers in Skyhold that could patch up any wound, any member of the Inquisition found themselves with after a battle, but even they struggled to fight off the common cold.

“Go back to sleep and he will be home when you wake up.” She whispers letting her finger press against the end of his button nose making him giggle sleepily. She didn’t know if his Father would be here when he woke but she hoped it would give him some comfort. He was still too young to understand the concept of time or days, he just knew when someone was missing. Especially Ashton.

Lady Trevelyan sighs to herself when she watches her son wriggle down into the blankets again, coughing slightly when he rolls towards her. The Seeker climbs further onto the bed, sitting down next to him and crossing her legs beneath her. She lifts him onto her lap so she can wrap her arms around him, drawing him closer to her. In time, he would outgrow her arms, but for a few years longer she would still be able to comfort him. She brushes her hand over the blankets gently, trying to sooth him back to sleep hoping that some more rest will make him well again by the morning.

The Seeker tucks the blankets around him, briefly glancing towards the large windows of their bedroom. She notices how dark it is outside and how late it must be and in a few hours, it would be morning. The snow had been relentless all day, covering the grounds of Skyhold with a deep and powdery layer of white. She wished with everything that she had, that her Inquisitor was here to offer her some reassuring words and his unwavering love he always had for her and Robert.

Commander Cullen had sent word to him that his son was unwell, but they had no idea where The Inquisitor and his party would be or how long it would take him to get home. She’d been sure to ask their friend not to worry him too much when he was working and to keep the details light. She knew he already tore himself apart over leaving them and she didn’t want to add to his guilt of being away from them.

“I miss Papa.” Robert sniffs burying his head into her, taking hold of some of her tunic in his small hands. The Inquisitor tried to conduct as much of their work as he could closer to Skyhold so that he could always try and get home to them, but sometimes he would be gone for days or weeks at a time if he was needed.

Cassandra missed him when he was away but she also missed being at his side. They’d always known that the world wouldn’t be so ready to forget about Lord Trevelyan and let him slip into a life of anonymity but she didn’t regret a moment of their life together. Lady Trevelyan strokes strands of his hair between her fingers trying to coax him back to sleep.

“Shhh..” Cassandra whispers trying to soothe him again when he begins coughing, trying to catch his breath and breath through his blocked nose. “I miss him too.” She adds stroking the dark hair at the back of his head, holding him tightly in her arms. “You’ll feel better in the morning.” She sighs now talking to no one in particular when she starts to hear his breathing even out as he begins to relax again. The Seeker strokes her hand over his back, relieved that he has managed to settle again with not too much fuss and hoping that he will soon fall back to sleep. She rocks him gently in her arms feeling him cough again, still trying to fight the pull of sleep.

"How is our Little Lord?” Cassandra hears Cullen whisper; she looks up from Robert’s face and glances towards the direction of the stairs. She sees his head appear as he finishes climbs them. The Seeker gives him a small smile when she sees that her friend has come to check on them both in Ashton’s absence. The Seeker watches Robert lift his head when he hears Cullen’s voice, and sees him begin smiling at his presence.

“I think his fever has gone.” The Seeker whispers seeing Cullen nod lightly and take the last step into the room, he crosses the short distance until he is at her side, beside the bed. She notices that he too has a look of concern on his face when he reaches his hand out to feel the child’s forehead for sign of a fever. Robert was the first child to be born at Skyhold and she knew his extended family, were very attached to him.

“Hopefully he is over the worst.” The Commander replies as he lowers himself carefully to sit on the edge of the bed, trying not to make it move too much and disturb the tired child. “You should be sleeping.” Cullen whispers, she watches him reach to place his hand gently on top of Robert’s head and give it a little ruffle making her Son giggle lightly. He wraps both of his small hands around Cullen’s one, in return.

“He misses Ashton.” Cassandra smiles when she watches Cullen lower his hand from Robert and place it on her arm, giving her a comforting squeeze beneath his palm. She feels his eyes on her and senses him trying to offer her silent support through their bond. He wanted her to know that he was there for her and Lord Trevelyan, unconditionally, and always. The calm and warming ripples of affection do make her feel a little better.

“He’ll make it back before the path closes.” The Commander whispers making her nod, he knew she was not only worried about Robert but also the threat of the worst of the weather. The Seeker didn’t need to voice to Cullen how desperately she was missing The Inquisitor and how much she wanted him with her, her best friend could feel her sadness through their bond and she was sure she’d been sending a lot of her low feelings, since he’d been gone.

“I know.” Lady Trevelyan nods again, trying to convince herself more than him. She rocks Robert again in her arms, lowering her mouth to press into his dark hair. Cassandra lets her eyes follow Cullen as he stands again and moves back across the room towards the large stone fireplace. She sees that he notices that the fire is looking like it needs some attention to keep it alive and deciding it would be his job to keep them warm.

“Why don’t I hold him, while you get some sleep?” The Commander asks, reaching for some logs that have been stacked haphazardly next to the hearth, and carefully placing them onto the glowing embers. Cassandra hears the fire begin to spit and crackle as it greedily accepts the wood, and a yellow flame appears again.

Cullen had obviously noticed how tired she looks. She’d spent the last few days so concerned for her boy, she’d been unable to rest. Since the day he’d been born, everyone had always been so kind to offer their time and love to her, Lord Trevelyan, and their son, but she knew she was sometimes too stubborn to accept their help. Cassandra had never been one to show weakness or let people know she needed their support; old habits were hard to shake. Luckily for her, Cullen took his role as Guardian very seriously and was never far away from her, Ashton and Robert, and he didn’t take no for an answer. She knew he loved Robert as if he was his own.

“Are you sure?” Cassandra whispers giving him another smile before lifting her hand to hide a yawn behind it that makes her friend chuckle, she was exhausted and it had been a very long few days. She didn’t think Robert had caused her so many sleepless nights since the days leading up to his birth. She’d been feeling so drained recently, too.

“You need to get some rest, Cass.” The Commander replies and holds his arms out offering to take Robert from her. Cassandra just sighs and nods, maybe a few moments rest wouldn’t be so terrible while he was on the verge of sleep.

Lady Trevelyan watches as Cullen carefully lifts the small child from her arms, wrapping the blanket around him tighter as he does. He lowers Robert onto his chest, letting his head come to rest against his neck and shoulder. He uses his arm to hold him cradled against him, his other on his back. When the Commander is certain the exchange hasn’t unsettled him, he begins slowly pacing with him. Cassandra watches as he tries to rock him gently to help him fall asleep, the little lord’s coughing and snuffling becoming less as he begins to drift off again. Cassandra smiles to herself when she sees him tuck Robert beneath his chin.

“Just for a few moments.” Cassandra begins and sees The Commander lift his hand and wave it at her, suggesting he doesn’t want to discuss the terms with her and that she should do as he’s offered. She lies down on the bed, drawing her legs up close to her body as she pulls the blanket over he feet to keep her warm. The Seeker sighs as she closes her eyes, tucking an arm beneath her head as she lets herself slip into a slumber of her own.

\-----

“I’m home, my love.” Lady Trevelyan hears her Husband’s quiet whisper, the words only just registering in her mind as she continues to sleep too deeply to be completely roused. She feels the warmth of his mouth against her ear and his arm around her. Lord Trevelyan, The Inquisitor, was home at last.

\-----

“Don’t wake Mama.” The Seeker hears The Inquisitor whispering as she is slowly drawn out of the slumber that she’d so needed, suddenly aware that she must have fallen asleep for much longer than she’d intended, when Cullen had offered to hold Robert. She knew she couldn’t have dreamt Lord Trevelyan joining her in bed in the early hours of the morning, although she was yet to see him.

Of course, she hadn’t heard him closing the heavy wooden door of their room behind him, or his assent up their staircase, and she hadn’t even heard him stripping off his armour and weapons at the top of the stairs. But she had thought she’d felt the bed move and mattress sink beneath his weight, as he joined her and felt his warmth as he slid in behind her. Cassandra could recognise the tone of affection in that voice anywhere, even with the fog of sleep still hanging over her.

“But why?” Robert giggles quietly receiving another shushing from his Father making him giggle even louder. Cassandra opens her eyes slowly, letting them adjust for a moment to the small amount of light that is peaking through the windows that she had failed to draw the curtains across completely the previous night. She glances down at the bed, noticing that blankets have been pulled up around her body as she slept to keep her warm. The space next to her where Lord Trevelyan usually sleeps is empty, but the way that the blankets are arranged shows he has been there.

“Because..” The Inquisitor begins trying to keep his voice as quiet as he can as Lady Trevelyan leans up on her arms, following the sound of her Husband and Son and setting eyes on them at last. Cassandra feels a smile tug at the corner of her mouth and her heart swell with happiness when she sees her two loves are back together. She inspects her young son for a moment who looks much better than he had the previous night, his nose still a little off colour from his cold but his eyes much brighter. “I said so..” Lord Trevelyan whispers as she watches him lean over their child who is stretched out on the floor on the fur. She smiles even wider when she watches Robert wriggle in place, clearly so excited for his Father to be home.

Lady Trevelyan glances over to the pile of discarded clothing and weapons that The Inquisitor has shed and abandoned at the top of the stairs, all of them covered in dirt and looking to be dripping melting snow onto the floor. She spots his single blade and coat that have been left next to his favourite and well-worn boots. Her eyes move back to her Inquisitor, seeing that he has dressed himself in a pair of light cotton trousers. He was home with his family and for a few moments while he wasn’t wearing his armour, he could be Ashton Trevelyan. and not The Inquisitor.

“But why?” Robert repeats stubbornly with another giggle. The Seeker knew exactly where he got his stubborn streak from and she wasn’t sure it was just because he was at an age where he was just starting to learn about, and question the world. Their son was as cheeky as Lord Trevelyan and as head strong as her. He was a rambunctious and independent three year old but he had a kind and gentle soul just like Ashton.

“Do you know what we do to little boys that keep asking questions?” The Inquisitor chuckles lowering his voice as he begins digging his fingers from his only hand into his boy’s sides, tickling him. The Seeker lets out a laugh when she hears the loud squeal and infectious giggling coming from her son as her husband tickles him until he begins turning red and trying to struggle away from Lord Trevelyan.

“Mama!” Robert squeals when he looks up having heard her laughing, he sets his eyes on hers as he begins rolling away from his Father trying to escape him. Lord Trevelyan looks over his shoulder to her when he’s heard his child’s pleas. The Seeker feels her lovers eyes on her as he gives her a smile, the same one that had made her fall head over heals in love with him in the first place, all those years ago. She returns his smile as she bites gently on her bottom lip.

“Good morning, my beautiful Wife.” The Inquisitor smiles again making her feel her face redden slightly at his words, he always made time to let her know how beautiful he thought she was. Soaked to the skin and covered in blood and mud he would still declare her the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen.

“Good morning to you, Husband.” Cassandra replies sitting up further until her back rests against the headboard of their large four-poster bed. She draws her legs up to her body wrapping her arms around them as she watches the pair on the floor. “What is it we do to little boys that ask too many questions, Papa?” The Seeker laughs when she watches the boy try and escape only to be caught by The Inquisitor.

“We have to tickle them.” Lord Trevelyan continues eyeing her for a moment before turning his attention back to Robert who continues to laugh uncontrollable and tries to curl up into a ball, trying to protect himself from the attack.

“Papa!” Robert squeals again wrapping his arms around himself as he curls tighter, trying to make it harder for Lord Trevelyan to reach his sides.

“I’m not Papa.. I’m a tickle Dragon!” The Inquisitor roars as loud as he can pretending to be a Dragon. He uses his arm to push himself up onto his feet, holding his it at his side to steady himself. He reaches down to scoop Robert up off of the floor, making the small boy uncurl himself as Lord Trevelyan shrugs his squirming child up onto his shoulder. Cassandra smiles lightly watching them play, noticing how hard her husband is trying to not let his lack of a second limb affect his time with their boy. He often covered the place where it had once been when they were with the others, beneath a coat, but he knew he didn’t need to hide anything from her and Robert. Robert had been so young when his Father had lost his arm, she didn’t think he remembered him any other way. It had been devastating for Lord Trevelyan but in her and their child’s eyes, he was perfect no matter what.

“Be careful.” Lady Trevelyan whispers trying to not let herself be too over protective when she sees Robert begin swinging around Lord Trevelyan’s neck and trying to climb higher onto his shoulder, she was just as concerned for The Inquisitor as she was for their son. The boisterous boy was wearing her out just by watching him. “He’s been unwell..” She adds watching The Inquisitor look at her giving her a small nod and a reassuring smile that he would be careful with him. “You look travel weary, my Lord” She sighs seeing him smile again, he had obviously travelled a long distance to get home to them.

“I’m just glad to be home.” Lord Trevelyan smiles as he reaches for Robert again who is hanging off of his other shoulder. “Does he look better?” He asks as he holds their son tightly around his waist, walking towards the bed, trying to keep him restrained him for a few moments longer until he can place him somewhere safer to play.

“I was so worried about him.” Cassandra begins biting the inside of her lip when she remembers how unwell he had been the last few days and how anxious she had been when she didn’t know what to do. She watches Lord Trevelyan lower Robert to the bed carefully, laughing when his son dives beneath the covers pulling them over himself, trying to hide. The Seeker drops her eyes for a moment trying to shake her worry off, he was feeling better and Ashton was home. They were together as a family and they were all safe.

“He’s okay Cass.” The Inquisitor whispers, diverting his eyes from his son to her. She feels his eyes settle on hers when she looks up at him giving him a slight nod. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” He sighs, moving to stand next to the bed beside her. Cassandra nods again and gives him a light smile when he holds his hand out towards her. She takes hold of it, bringing it to her mouth to brush her lips against his knuckle.

Cassandra leans into his palm when he strokes her cheek, turning her head to gently kiss an old scar on the side of his wrist that is fading with age. He hadn’t returned home to her with any new injuries for a very long time and that made her so happy. She knew every inch of him and had seen his scars begin to heal over the years, especially the ones that he carried in his mind.

“Don’t leave me again.” The Seeker whispers hearing him laugh, she knew that he knew how serious her request really was. They both knew that couldn’t happen, at least not for now. The Inquisitor drops his hand from her face, letting himself perch on the edge of the bed at her side.

“I wish I didn’t have to.” Lord Trevelyan gives her a smile as he rests his palm on her leg through the blankets trying to offer her some comfort. She moves to place her hand on top of his, letting their fingers link together as she lowers her legs letting him lean closer to her. Even after the years they’d spent together his touch was all she needed to feel better and that everything was going to be fine. He’d promised her that they would make it, and they had.

“I missed you.” Lady Trevelyan sighs when he moves towards her and wraps his arm around her tightly, pulling her against him. Cassandra slips her arms around him burying her head into his neck, immediately feeling the comfort and reassurance of having him so close and the warmth of his body.

“I missed you.” Lord Trevelyan sighs pressing his mouth into her hair before dropping his head to press his lips against her cheek trying to make her smile. Cassandra lets a smile tug at the corner of her mouth when she feels him place his hand under her chin, tilting her head to set her eyes on his face. The Seeker watches his eyes drop to her mouth before he leans towards her, his lips close to hers. As much as she hated him being away from her, there was nothing like the kisses he returned to her with and the enthusiasm when he showed her how much he had missed her.

“Papa!” Robert giggles springing from his hiding place beneath the blankets and throwing himself at Lord Trevelyan again, breaking his parents apart making Cassandra untangle her arms from her husband. She was going to have to make sure they all had an early night if they were going to get some quiet time alone, she was also sure that Ser Rutherford owed them some babysitting duty. The Inquisitor catches his son who wraps his arms around his neck tightly.

“I missed you, my best boy.” Lord Trevelyan wrinkles his nose as he smiles at his Son, making Robert laugh. “Did Mama take good care of you?” The Inquisitor asks his brown-eyed boy who inspects his Father’s face for a moment as if thinking about what he has been asked. Cassandra smiles when she sees the look of complete love and adoration on both of their faces when she watches them look at each other. Robert begins nodding enthusiastically as he lifts his hand to chew on his thumb and finger, jamming them both into his mouth.

“He was asking for you.” Lady Trevelyan replies noticing that a smile appears on her husbands face at her words. He glances at her before looking back at Robert who is studying his Father closely, waiting for him to agree to carry on playing with him, she imagines. She knew how much he loved Robert and was happy to hear that he was so missed when he was away. Cassandra reaches up to remove her son’s thumb and finger from his mouth knowing how much of a habit it was becoming. “You must have been riding all night to get here.” The Seeker whispers watching Lord Trevelyan begin pulling faces at his son making him laugh. The small boy moves his hands to his Father’s cheeks letting his palms rub against his stubble-covered face that hadn’t seen a razor for a few days.

“What is a bit of snow when I know I have you both, to come home to?” The Inquisitor replies wrinkling his nose again and poking his tongue out at their child. She watches him return his eyes to her and give her a large smile. “I promised you I’d always come home to you if I could.” Lord Trevelyan adds letting go of the young Lord who leaps back onto the bed with more energy than a poorly child should have.

“I know you did.” Cassandra replies giving him a light smile that he quickly covers with his mouth when he leans forward again to press his lips against hers. The Seeker feels her breath catch at the sudden force of his kiss and his hand that he slips around her waist. She places her hands on his shoulders sliding her fingertips beneath the leather that hangs around his neck with his wedding band threaded on it. Lady Trevelyan trails her hands down his bare chest feeling him sigh beneath her touch as he draws her deeper into his kiss.

“When is it time for him to take a nap?” Lord Trevelyan mumbles against her mouth making her laugh and push him back slightly. “He looks tired..” He adds as she watches him glance at their son who is bouncing on the bed trying to get their attention again, not looking tired at all.

“You know he doesn’t sleep during the day, anymore.” The Seeker giggles when he looks back at her again, his deep brown eyes full of love for her and the cheeky twinkle she saw so often these days. Lord Trevelyan’s nightmares had almost completely gone and she didn’t see sadness and worry in his eyes as much as she had done in the early days together. He’d lost so much to find this happiness and yet he never resented anything that had happened to him. They’d both lost friends and family and her wonderful husband had lost his arm. Cassandra turns slightly and holds her arms open to Robert who bounces happily into them, pleased that the are paying attention to him. “I still don’t think he is well enough to be downstairs, he still looks pale.” She adds placing her hand on her son’s forehead trying to feel for the fever that he had previously had.

The Seeker smiles when he throws his arms around her, clambering up onto her lap trying to bring himself up to her height. She couldn’t help but wonder if his affection would soon turn into him trying to use her as a climbing frame as he had been doing to his Father. Cassandra laughs to herself when the Inquisitor wraps his arm around her again engulfing them both in a hug, holding Robert tightly between them.

“We just need to keep an eye on him.” The Inquisitor mumbles looking as if he is thinking about something “You know, this is the second time you weren’t waiting for me.” Lord Trevelyan begins as he unwraps his arm and lets go of his family. Cassandra notices the light smirk on his face as she slaps her hand gently against his shoulder for teasing her. He knew she would always be waiting for him to return.

“I believe both times were because of your son.” The Seeker sighs as she wraps her arm around Robert again as he steps across her lap. “I will always be waiting for you.” Cassandra adds smiling when Lord Trevelyan brushes a strand of her hair away from her face and places a gentle kiss against the corner of her mouth. “But I didn’t have much choice the first time.”

“You didn’t have a choice?” The Inquisitor smirks at her again when she reaches her hand up to stroke her fingers slowly over his cheek; she traces the line of the scar on his mouth before pressing her finger into the slight dimple in his chin. “He’s always my son, when he’s done something wrong.” He adds as Cassandra sighs, she hears him scoff lightly when he notices she is too busy letting her fingers move over his skin to talk to him.

“He looks more like you, everyday.” Lady Trevelyan finally replies looking into his eyes again, fixing hers into his. Sometimes she didn’t see much of Robert in her at all but from the moment he’d been born she could see Lord Trevelyan.

“He looks so much like us both.” Lord Trevelyan chuckles as she sees him glance over at their son again and then back to her. “Don’t you remember what everyone told us the day he was born?” He adds making her nod, his birth had been long and difficult but everyone had adored him from that moment on.

Lady Trevelyan smiles to herself when Robert leaps at her; he places his hands on her shoulders before he wraps his arms tightly around her neck trying to climb back onto her lap. Cassandra laughs when Lord Trevelyan takes hold of Robert and pulls him back onto the bed beside them, making the Little Lord shriek with excitement at his Father’s actions. The Inquisitor begins tickling him again making him laugh. The Seeker leans forward and places a gentle kiss against Lord Trevelyan’s forehead, stroking her fingers briefly through the back of his hair before returning her attention to their son.

“Mama!” Robert giggles, wriggling to try and get away from The Inquisitor who continues to tickle his side. He begins rolling himself into the blanket again trying to use it to protect him from the attack.

“I’m not Mama.. I’m a Tickle Dragon!” Cassandra roars, copying Ashton’s previous attempts at an impression of a Dragon. She feels Lord Trevelyan glance up to look at her when he hears her words, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth when he watches her join him in his tickling. Cassandra returns his smile, noticing the complete look of love in her husband’s eyes, when he looks at her. She lowers her eyes back to Robert, their beautiful little brown-eyed boy that begins laughing uncontrollably as both his parents join in with his game. She sees his eyes fix on her as he laughs, Cassandra would never forget the first time she’d set eyes on him.

\-----

“Open the gates!” He hears their shouts coming from somewhere beyond the tall walls of his home when he realises they have spotted his approach to Skyhold and that he is nearing the entrance at great speed.

“Get those gates open, the Inquisitor is home!” Another adds as he hears the sound of someone moving quickly above his head to reach the other side of the entrance, and alerting the rest of the guards.

Inquisitor Lord Ashton Trevelyan tugs his reigns, gathering his horse beneath him to slow her pace until they finally stop in front of the large metal portcullis. When he hears the first sound of it being unlocked, he kicks his horse on and passes under it as it rises. He watches the tall wooden doors that are the next barrier in front of him, as they begin to open for him, just enough space for him to navigate through on horseback, giving him access to his fortress without having to dismount his large dark horse that he rides. He knows they have been hastily raised and opened for him, the two guards that were previously stationed, waiting for him having disappeared. Lord Trevelyan clicks his tongue and gives her another gentle kick with his well-worn and scuffed leather boots, encouraging the animal to move forward when he presses them into her sides.

The loud scraping of metal on metal sounds and then a thud as the gates come to a stop and have been lowered again, keeping anything and anyone from being able to get in. He comes to a stop in the entrance to the courtyard, climbing down from the saddle his feet thumping against the stone as they’ve done hundreds of times before.

He brushes his hand affectionately against his mounts’ neck, trailing his fingers into her fur as a stable hand rushes to take the leather reigns from the leader of the Inquisition. He walks the tired animal away from him and to its stable. The Inquisitor reaches for the hood of the cloak that he has drawn up around his head and face, pulling it back onto his shoulders as he moves to the clasp at his throat with his gloved fingertips. He slips the material from his body giving it a light shake, trying to dislodge some of the dust and dirt that he has accumulated on the hard ride through the mountains. He rubs his forehead with the back of his gloved hand wondering when the unbearable heat would ease up.

“Where’s Lady Trevelyan?” The Inquisitor mumbles to himself, his brown eyes narrowing as he looks up at the stone steps towards Skyhold. He glances along the battlements, knowing she would always be stood there, waiting for him to come home. Always there to greet him with her arms around him and a kiss when he returned from another long time away from her. It was often all he could think about in the last few miles when Skyhold came into view. That, and finding a nice soft bed to share with her.

Lord Trevelyan squints against the bright sunshine; he lifts his hand to shield his eyes as he scans the walkway above him, hoping to see her. The sun that had loomed over him on his entire trip meant the road had been uncomfortable, exposed to the heat, and riding on horseback kicked up dust clouds wherever he had travelled, making it almost impossible to breath. The Inquisitor runs a hand carefully through his short hair trying to remove fine dust from his skin. He knew his face felt burnt without even examining his reflection and he needed a very long, and very cool bath.

Travelling was unbearable at a leisurely pace, let alone the pace he had just achieved to get back to Skyhold. He’d been away for so long and he had been so desperate to get home, he’d made short work of the last part of the journey through the mountains and left his attaché behind him. He stretches his fingers as he peels the gloves from his hands, it was too warm for them really but it was the only way to keep them protected while riding. He eyes the palm of his hand for a moment feeling the constant dull ache of the mark, reminding him of its presence, a dull ache that had been getting worse everyday as it had begun spreading the length of his forearm before stopping at his elbow.

“Or anyone for that matter?” He glances around him, taking in the unusual hush he notices is hanging over his home. The usual hustle and bustle of the courtyard is missing. The traders are quiet and whispering to each other, and he sees no sign of his friends and fellow Inquisition members. He wonders what has set everyone on edge and why they were all clearly feeling so anxious. He wondered if the heat had sent his family away to find somewhere cool to spend the afternoon. When Lord Trevelyan finally sees Ser Cullen Rutherford, the Commander of his armies, rushing down the stone steps towards him, he gives him a light smile and a nod.

“At last, the welcoming committee.” Lord Trevelyan chuckles to himself as he takes in the sight of his best friend. Dressed down to his breeches and cotton shirt, his sleeves rolled up high on his arms, he notices that the Commander looks flustered and dark rings beneath his eyes hint that he has been getting very little sleep. The Inquisitor frowns slightly seeing how unsettled his friend looks.

“Am I glad to see you Inquisitor.” The Commander puffs as he reaches Lord Trevelyan, he reaches an arm out in greeting that Ashton accepts and clutches in his own hand. The Inquisitor sees that he is slightly out of breath from his rush, but just gives him a smile.

Cullen looks him up and down much more obviously than Lord Trevelyan had done; he guessed he looked dirtier than he had imagined and wondered if he would get a comment on his appearance or an offer to bring buckets of water out into the yard to dowse him with. The Inquisitor smiles at the thought, he knew Cullen hated Lord Trevelyan’s dirty boots and would never be seen in anything that wasn’t cleaned to a military standard. Although, he was certainly dressed down now.

“Did you miss me that much, Cullen?” The Inquisitor gives his friend a smile to show he is only teasing him. “When I left for Val Royeaux I had no idea it would be you waiting for me with a warm embrace, when I returned home.” Lord Trevelyan adds making the Commander laugh and shake his head at his words as they drop their hands again. The Inquisitor opens his arms out offering a hug to his friend who just snorts in response. “I was hoping my other love would be waiting for me. Where is my wife?”

“You know Cassandra would be here to welcome you home, if she was able.” Cullen begins noticing a flash of concern appear on Lord Trevelyan’s face. He did know if his Lady Trevelyan was able to be here she would be welcoming him home as she always did when they had been apart.

They had been apart a lot more than usual recently and it didn’t sit well with either of them, but he knew he was always doing the right thing by asking her to stay at Skyhold. He wouldn’t be a responsible husband or father if he agreed to her following him wherever he went in her current condition. He had to admit he missed her being at his side, the days were dull without her and the nights lonely.

“Is she okay?” The Inquisitor huffs as he wipes his damp brow again, an overwhelming feeling of panic beginning to form in his chest. He looks up at their home again hoping to see her appear in some ridiculous plan of hers to make him worry, maybe jump out at him and take him by surprise. His wife had a mischievous side that she only showed to a few, very select people. He looks back at Cullen and into his friends face who gives him a sympathetic smile.

“I didn’t think you were going to make it in time.” He adds placing his hands against Lord Trevelyan’s shoulders. “I sent a Raven but heard nothing..” He adds as The Inquisitor feels his mouth suddenly dry.

“In time for what?” Lord Trevelyan feels Cullen squeeze his shoulder as if he is trying to calm him and stop him bolting. “What has happened Cullen? Tell me. Please tell me Cass is okay.” The Inquisitor feels his anxiety and worry only increase when Cullen sighs. “I didn’t receive any Raven.” He adds.

“Cassandra is having the baby, very soon.” The Commander whispers, fixing his eyes on Lord Trevelyan and trying to gauge his reaction. The Inquisitor frowns at his friend’s words wondering if he had heard him correctly. He was almost certain that his friend had said he child was on its way, but that couldn’t be. Their baby wasn’t due for another few weeks.

They’d been preparing for the arrival best they could, ensuring everything was ready and plans put into place, but the last few weeks had left his beautiful Cassandra drained and unable to do anything other than rest. Lord Trevelyan had to silence her every time she said it was because of her age, he had almost managed to convince her that it was due to the heat alone that she was so exhausted.

“Did you hear what I said?” Cullen asks feeling The Inquisitor begin to sway on his feet.

“When?” Lord Trevelyan begins, suddenly unable to form his words properly as his head begins to spin. He’d waited months to hear this news but all of a sudden he felt completely unprepared for what was about to happen. What if he couldn’t do this? What if he turned out to be a terrible Father? “When did it start?” He mumbles feeling how weak his legs are beginning to feel as he tries to process this news.

He turns from The Commander for a moment, bending at the waist to rest his hands on his knees. Lord Trevelyan drops his head as he begins sucking in lungs full of air trying to stop himself from panicking. Now he knew why his Seeker wasn’t waiting for him at the gates, she was somewhere within the walls of Skyhold about to have their baby. He wasn’t ready for this and this heat was making his head spin.

“Are you okay?” Ser Rutherford laughs placing his hand on Lord Trevelyan’s back trying to offer him some comfort. “Deep breaths, My Lord.” Cullen adds as he moves in front of him again to take hold of the bundle of The Inquisitor’s cloak and gloves, handing them to one of the grooms who stand at their side waiting for orders.

“I’m not ready.” The Inquisitor croaks gripping his knees beneath his palms trying to stop his head from summersaulting further. He didn’t think he’d ever felt such panic before and it was a very unnerving feeling. “It’s too soon.” He hisses. He’d run head first into everything the world had thrown at him, he had successfully saved the world and ended suffering for millions and yet right now all he could think about was how terrified he was.

“Your child is eager to be here with us.” Cullen smiles “Of course you aren’t ready. But you can’t let her see you like this.” Cullen begins watching as The Inquisitor slowly straightens up nodding slowly. Lord Trevelyan appreciated his friends’ support, if nothing else The Commander was always brutally honest with him. They had lived, worked and been friends long enough to know each other and that it would only be a waste of words.

“When did it happen?” The Inquisitor asks glancing up at the entrance to Skyhold again, wondering where she might be and how close he had come to missing the birth of their first child. He had almost missed his first Son, Jack’s birth, back in Ostwick, he had no intention of missing this one.

“Three days..” Cullen sighs as Lord Trevelyan watches him nod, no wonder the Commander looked tired if this had been taking place for the last three days. “Cassandra was sure it was time three days ago, but it wasn’t until this morning we knew for certain.” The Inquisitor had no doubt that Ser Rutherford had been standing vigilantly at her bedside the whole time, waiting for him to return or to do his bit if he didn’t. He was not only their friend and guardian to their baby, but he had sworn to protect them all.

“If I’d stayed in Val Royeaux any longer..” The Inquisitor groans, lifting his hand to rub his knuckles into his eyes. “You should have sent one hundred Ravens, Cullen. You should have come and fetched me, as soon as it started.” He adds slapping his hand against the Commander’s bicep as a light smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, trying to cover how scared he is really feeling. Cullen returns his smile, obviously glad to see that The Inquisitor has managed to mostly shake the panic from his body. Lord Trevelyan couldn’t imagine how angry Cassandra would be if he had to send Cullen to her and explain how he was having a difficult time processing the news and breathing “How is she, is she okay?”

“Of course.” Ser Rutherford nods. “Cassandra is as she always is. Trying to be strong and determined.” He nods at Cullen’s words; that did sound exactly like the woman he married. “But she is scared, Ash. I have been feeling it from her for days. She will be relieved to see you.” The Commander smiles following Lord Trevelyan’s eyes to look up at the fortress.

“I will be relieved to see her.” Lord Trevelyan nods as he thinks about her for a moment, his whole world and the best thing that had ever happened to him. His beautiful and wonderul wife, the mother of his child and his very reason to go on living. Their journey hadn’t always been smooth but they had travelled a difficult road together, side by side. This woman had captured his heart and soul and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her. In truth he was beyond terrified. A lot of his fear rested on the thought of becoming a Father but the majority of it because he feared for Cassandra’s safety.

“Come inside, before someone else tells her you are home.” Cullen laughs. “And lets get out of this heat.” The Commander smiles lightly, nodding towards Skyhold. The Inquisitor nods understanding his meaning and follows Cullen’s lead to begin walking back towards the old stone steps up to the upper level courtyard. “That must be a record for you.. Making the mountain road in two days.” Cullen laughs, clearly trying to lighten the mood Lord Trevelyan notices. “You never fail to impress me with your ability to make the rest of us look bad, Ashton.”

“You don’t need my help with that, Commander.” Lord Trevelyan laughs, trying to keep his own mood positive. They’d spent too long disagreeing in the past and there hadn’t been much civility between them to begin with, but now they were closer than brothers.

The Inquisitor was happy that Cullen had decided to remain with them and the Inquisition after they had repaired the breach and defeated Corypheus. He had come to care a great deal for the blonde former Templar and knew he could always rely on him when things got difficult, for terrible advice but a friendly ear. He knew his wife loved Ser Rutherford, the pair shared a blood bond that would connect them forever and always have the other know what their bonded was feeling. He knew other than himself, he was her greatest friend. All of this made him want Cullen, as part of their family.

“Well I do know one thing.” Cullen begins “If you can succeed as a Father, maybe there is hope for me too.” He adds as The Inquisitor snorts and slaps his friend on the back as they walk. The pair move onto the bottom stone step leading up to the main doors of their home, their boots echoing around the otherwise quiet yard as they climb them in time with each other. The Inquisitor begins unbuckling the fastening in the centre of his chest and leather straps of the harness that holds his twin blades to his back. He shrugs them down his shoulders, swinging them around in front of him as they reach the stop of the stairs and the large wooden doors of Skyhold.

“Are you trying to tell me something, Cullen?” The Inquisitor replies fixing his eyes on The Commanders face, he sees a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he shrugs his shoulders. “Is she expecting?” The Inquisitor asks again watching his friend place his hand on the great metal handle, pulling it open gaining them access to the main hall.

“No.” Cullen begins “But we’ve discussed it.” The Commander adds receiving a whooping noise from Lord Trevelyan who slaps him on the back again. The Inquisitor sees Cullen smile bashfully at him and nod before motioning for him to keep the noise down and stop drawing attention to them.

The Inquisitor glances around them and sees that the usually busy heart of Skyhold is a lot quieter than usual but that groups of traders and nobles still gather, most likely trying to gain some shade from the heat and be rewarded with the cool that the stone walls offer.

“I think you’d make wonderful parents Cull.” Lord Trevelyan smiles seeing The Commander’s face stretch into a wide grin at his words. The Inquisitor smiles to himself for a moment. There had been a time when the man at his side had been besotted with Cassandra Pentaghast, had convinced himself that he was completely in love with her and it had caused problems between all three of them. Lord Trevelyan had at one time felt very threatened by Ser Rutherford, he’d known in his heart he was right for Cassandra but he had been frustrated by The Commander’s advances and unsure how to approach the situation. He was terrified of being without her and couldn't help but feel with the military career they had in common with each other, that she would soon get bored of him.

The dangerous blood bond had changed everything, and as awful as it had been at the time and made him feel inferior; it had been the first step towards the three of them becoming friends and a real family. Now as it stood his friend had opened his heart to someone else, had found a true love of his own and settled into a loving and happy relationship. Lord Trevelyan was proud of him and had felt rather smug when he’d noticed the first sign of affection between The Commander and his own soul mate.

“Truly?” Cullen asks watching The Inquisitor nod. Lord Trevelyan places his blades, complete with their scabbards onto the large wooden table in front of the fireplace. He didn’t think his Cassandra would appreciate him arriving not only filthy and late, but also armed to the birth of their child.

“You’ve taken great care of me so far. You have only almost killed, me a handful of times.” The Inquisitor begins matter-of-factly causing Cullen to laugh and shove him in the arm. Lord Trevelyan just shrugs, it was true; Cullen had been fairly generous with his blade against The Inquisitor in the past “I hope that you do get to be a Father someday soon. I think you will be a natural with the whole thing.” Lord Trevelyan gives his friend another smile as the pair continue to walk down the centre of the great hall and towards the door to Lord and Lady Trevelyan’s quarters.

“Looking after you is easier than looking after a baby.” Cullen huffs, giving his friend a sideways glance, not looking entirely confident at his statement. The Inquisitor laughs. Yes, he could be hard work at times, he knew and he knew he had an enthusiasm that could leave people exhausted with him.

“How hard can a baby be?” Lord Trevelyan asks as he pushes his shoulder against the wooden door when he turns the handle. He strains his ears trying to listen for any sign that anything was taking place upstairs but he doesn’t hear anything.

“I will remind you of your words in a months time when you have forgotten what its like to get a good nights sleep.” The Commander adds lowering his voice, knowing how easily and clearly his words might start carrying upstairs and to where Lady Trevelyan is waiting for them. “Good luck. See you on the other side.” Cullen adds holding his hand out to the Inquisitor who just frowns at him shaking his head.

“You are going to make me go up there alone?” Lord Trevelyan hisses grabbing hold of his friends arm trying to drag him through the door with him making Cullen laugh when The Inquisitor feels his panic trying to take over again. “We are supposed to be in this together.” Ashton adds motioning with his head towards the staircase. “You can feel what she is feeling. You can make sure she stays calm.”

“Oh no, this is all yours Inquisitor. It's your fault she's having a baby.” The Commander chuckles “You’ll be fine, Ash.” Cullen gives him the best reassuring smile he can as he places his hand in the middle of his back, pushing him further through the door. “You two can handle this without me. I’ve stayed with her until you arrived, but she’s waiting for you up there, not me. Me being so close with my feelings wouldn’t make this any easier for her.” He adds making The Inquisitor nod and sigh.

“Alright..” Lord Trevelyan nods “But don’t go too far away. Cass is going to want to see you soon, I’m sure.” He adds watching Cullen nod and give him a light smile that barely hides the worry that The Inquisitor now sees in his eyes as if he is looking into a mirror. “She’s going to be okay.” He begins before going quiet, he didn’t need to voice anymore how worried they both were in truth about Cassandra.

They’d both been there for her when she had been told this pregnancy was a risk. Cullen had felt the waves of her sadness and worry through their blood bond and Ashton had held her at night when she cried and shared her fears with him. The Inquisitor wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince himself or his friend more.

“Of course.” Cullen gives him a half-hearted smile and drops his eyes to the ground. “I know she is.” He adds clearing his throat looking uncomfortable all of a sudden. “Just..” The Commander begins as The Inquisitor watches him rub the back of his neck with his hand. “Keep her safe, okay?”

“I will.” Lord Trevelyan huffs diverting his eyes from Cullen. They were good friends but had still not managed to remove all of the awkwardness between them when the conversation turned serious. Luckily they usually had Lady Trevelyan to fill in the blanks and express what the other was trying to convey. “I will find you when we are ready.” The Inquisitor adds as The Commander looks back at him again.

“I’ll be here.” Cullen gives him a reassuring smile again, giving him a last slap on the shoulder to send him on his way. “If you need me.” He adds as Lord Trevelyan nods and steps away from him and through the door. The Inquisitor glances over his shoulder watching his friend walk towards Lord Trevelyan’s Inquisition throne, smiling to himself when he watches Ser Rutherford drop himself into it looking like he is going to take the chance to rest. Ashton uses all the courage he can muster to walk towards the final doorway that leads to their tower room quarters, his favourite place in Skyhold and the one place he could always find peace and safety.

The Inquisitor pushes the door open, his ears almost immediately picking up the hushed sound of voices and people talking in the room above him. The words too faint for him to recognise who is there and what is being said. Warm air hits him as soon as he takes the first step onto the stone staircase, making him realise how stifling the heat is in the bedroom.

The tower of Skyhold was always the first place to get the sunshine and was just one of the many things they loved about it. The large glass windows always invited the outside in. They could chase the last rays of sunlight from their balcony or welcome the first spring rain. They could hide behind the panes from the cold winter snow and watch the leaves turn brown and red in the autumn from their bed.

“Cass?” Lord Trevelyan calls up the stairs hearing the voices suddenly go quiet when they have heard him. He takes another step hearing the sound of feet moving quickly towards him and the stairs making him wonder how many people were exactly involved in this event.

He’d imagined there would be a healer but he suddenly felt nervous at the thought of more visitors. The Inquisitor wrinkles his nose when the strong smell of burning herbs engulfs him, making him cough slightly when he tries to take a breath. He wafts his hand in front of his face trying to move the thick air around and away from his nostrils.

“Thank the Maker.” Leliana sighs dramatically as she rushes down the steps towards him, suddenly appearing from Lord and Lady Trevelyan’s bedroom. He watches her taking two at a time to reach him in a hurry. The Inquisitor laughs when she throws her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. “You are home.” She adds giving him an extra hard squeeze as he lifts her off of her feet for a moment.

“I didn’t know you were back.” Lord Trevelyan smiles to himself glad to see her, he wraps his arms around her returning her tight hold. He hadn’t realised she would be in Skyhold and not attending to her duties, it hadn’t been as long since they had last seen her this time, as she had been at their wedding a few weeks previously. “I had no idea the Divine did home visits these days.” He adds hearing her giggle quietly. “Surely that isn’t in the job description?” He knew Leliana was strongly loyal and devoted to her job, but he also knew how much she longed to be back at Skyhold with them and her family.

“Only for my greatest friends.” Leliana giggles again when he feels her finally let go of him and takes hold of his hands in hers. “I am so excited for you both.” She adds squeezing his hands.

“Well I’m very pleased to see you, I hope you’ll be staying for a while?” Ashton watches her give him a small smile that he thinks is yes that makes him grin at her. Leliana throws her arms around him again, holding him tight against her. He’d always be thankful that she had become Divine instead of Cassandra, but he did miss her when she was gone.

“Why are you always so filthy, Ashton?” The Divine asks when he feels her let go of him, she begins eyeing him and the state he has arrived in.

“I’m not _that_ filthy.” Lord Trevelyan mumbles looking down at himself and his dirty clothes. He glances back at Leliana who just shrugs lightly; the Divine had clearly spent too much time in the city and had forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by people with muddy boots.

“We were worried you wouldn’t make it in time.” She adds as she begins dragging him up the last few steps and into the bedroom, glancing over her shoulder at him giving him a reassuring smile.

“So I’ve been told.” Lord Trevelyan smiles as he lets her pull him up onto the landing and into the room. “Where is my wife? Cassandra?” The Inquisitor raises his voice slightly wondering why the room is so dark and seems to have a light smoke in the air. “What is that smell?” The Inquisitor coughs trying to locate the source. “And why are there things on fire?” He grumbles as he spots the large bowls that have been placed on the floor, each containing a different herb or concoction that he doesn’t recognise but is certain is causing the smell from the glowing embers they have been placed onto.

“Why must you always ask so many questions?” The Seeker sighs when he glances over to the bed and finally sets eyes on her, he notices the clear look of relief on her face when she sees that he has made it home to her. The Inquisitor is sure he feels his heart begin beating so hard against his chest that it might explode, when she smiles at him. “I thought you weren’t going to make it.” Cassandra whispers, fixing her eyes on his.

“I was in Val Royeaux..” Lord Trevelyan begins suddenly realising that he hasn’t moved from his spot at the top of the stairs since he’s spotted her. He huffs quietly to himself feeling like he was a little boy again, back home in Ostwick, being told off for being late for dinner. “I didn’t get Cullen’s message.” He adds watching her nod slowly at his words but smile with understanding. He sees how tired she looks and it makes him falter for a moment.

“Ashton, why don’t you go and sit with Cassandra?” Leliana hisses at him as she walks past him carrying some towels and a collection of glass bottles. He watches her place them down beside one of the bowls before pouring some of the liquid from one of the bottles onto the embers, making another large cloud of thick smoke consume the room.

“If I can find her.” The Inquisitor laughs, realising how ridiculous he must be looking to need prompting from The Divine at what he should be doing and how he should be acting. He knew exactly what he should be doing and that he should be comforting her, but his nerves were betraying him. He glances at Lady Trevelyan again and sees her give him a weak smile and nod again, inviting him to her. He had to be brave; after everything they’d faced, this should be easy.

Lord Trevelyan moves across the room towards her, doing his best not to trip over anything because of how dark it is with the large curtains pulled across the windows. No wonder it was so stuffy in their room, with the drapes closed and the windows shut. He pauses as he reaches their bed, letting his eyes travel over her and taking in the sight of his Seeker. Now that he is closer and away from the smoking herbs, he can just see her through the gloom. He sees how pale and exhausted she looks but as soon as he moves to perch on the edge of the bed beside her, he sees her face brighten and a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

“Hi..” He whispers as he feels her eyes on him, studying him as if she is trying to read his expression and her questioning looks as to why he is looking so scared. He sees her eyes drop to the wedding band that he wears on his finger on the hand that he lowers to rest nervously on top of the blankets. He just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

“Hi, yourself.” The Seekers sighs with another smile that calms him when he sees it. “You are allowed to touch me, you know.” Cassandra laughs trying to reassure him when he just nods and brings his hand to rub at the back of his neck. The Inquisitor hears Leliana giggle lightly at her comment, making him glance up as she sprinkles another handful of herbs onto the hot coals, hearing them begin to crackle and puff as they catch fire. “Although, I think that may have been what got us into this mess, in the first place.” She whispers trying to make him laugh. He looks into her face again seeing that the scared eyes aren’t looking as afraid now he is with her.

“But it’s a pretty great mess.” The Inquisitor smiles a moment when he feels her place her hand on top of his and hears a beautiful laugh escape her lips. When he hears the sound he raises his eyes to her again. Their months of excitement had always been mixed with a small amount of worry, but he knew that they both wanted this baby in their lives more than anything else. “I can’t wait to meet our baby.” Lord Trevelyan lifts his hand from the bed and places it gently over her swollen stomach. He lets his hand smooth her heavy baby bump, through her tunic. It felt different than it had done when he’d left for Val Royeaux and kissed her and their child goodbye.

“Don’t look so scared, Lord Inquisitor.” She whispers lowering her voice so that only he can hear her. “I know you aren’t afraid of anything.” Cassandra adds when he feels her watching his every movement. She knew of plenty of things that he was scared of, but when he was The Inquisitor, he was always brave.

“I’m afraid of being without you.” Lord Trevelyan whispers as he reaches his hand out to take hold of hers, linking his fingers through hers. “Maker..” Lord Trevelyan huffs. “I love you, Cass.” He sighs leaning forward and towards her. He sees a smile stretch onto her face when she leans towards him, her arm snaking around his shoulders hugging him best she can.

“You’ll never be without me, women have been giving birth forever.” Lady Trevelyan looks at him for reassurance making him realise that all she needed from him was to be strong for the both of them. She was of course right, women had been giving birth for thousands of years. But she was his and they’d been told about the dangers. His Seeker was the bravest person he knew and had stood by him and supported him through his darkest times, some people believed she was cold and unfeeling, but he knew the opposite was true. He’d never known anyone that loved and felt as much, as his love.

“In a few hours we will wonder what we were worrying about.” The Inquisitor smiles as he rests his head against hers. “There is nothing we’ve ever faced that we’ve not been able to handle.” Lord Trevelyan feels her shift herself in place trying to get comfortable. “You look so beautiful.” He sighs when he feels her burry her head into his neck and her hand rest on his shoulder.

“I’m not so sure.” He hears The Seeker mumble into his neck before he feels her let go of him, she leans back to get a better look at him again. “I’m so tired.” She sighs making him feel his heart sink at her words. He lifts his hands to cup her face in his palms, gently stroking his thumbs against her cheeks.

He knew she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever set his eyes on and even if he had to spend every day reminding her of that fact he’d, always know it. Lord Trevelyan watches her drop her eyes from his, wondering why she always did that when he complimented her or was gazing at her. Lord Trevelyan knew he spent a lot of his time gazing at his wife, but he couldn’t help it. He feels her slide her hands onto his neck, her fingertips brushing over his sunburnt skin.

“It wont be long.” The Inquisitor smiles giving her a reassuring nod when he feels her divert her eyes to his again. In truth he had no idea how long it was going to be, he wasn’t sure how long these things took but he wanted to make her feel better. Dorian had offered him and found some books and passages about what was involved but according to those, he was expected to wait outside. Stand guard like a dutiful husband, but he was not permitted to stay. He leans towards her again pressing a gentle kiss against her cheek feeling how warm her skin feels beneath his mouth.

“Why are you so dirty?” Cassandra snorts when he feels her running her hands down the front of his shirt, noticing how stiff the material feels under her fingers from the dust, dirt and sweat. “You need a bath, My Lord.”

“Don’t worry about that now.” He mumbles against her cheek before moving his lips to the edge of hers. “Everyone is so eager to comment on my appearance today.” Lord Trevelyan sighs pretending to be hurt by their observations, making her smile again beneath his mouth. It didn’t stop her wanting to have him close to her though so he knew she couldn’t be that concerned. “I’m surprised you can tell with all of..” The Inquisitor begins sitting back onto the bed again, lifting his hand to motion in the general direction of the bowls of herbs “Whatever that is.” He adds seeing his love laugh at his words and his attempt to distract her.

“Herbs and vitality potions.” The Seeker nods as he watches her glance over at a Chantry Mother that is preparing water by the window. “They are always used during childbirth in Nevarra.” Cassandra adds looking back to him, he knows she spots the scepticism on his face. There were many strange things they did in Neverra, including their houses of the Dead. He watches her try and move to make herself comfortable again, her face scrunching up as she stretches her legs out in front of her.

“Well we aren’t in Nevarra.” Lord Trevelyan quips as he leans over her again, placing a hand either side of her legs so that she can reach him more comfortably. The Inquisitor sighs to himself when she strokes her hand through his hair, her fingers trailing around his ears and along his jaw. “We don’t need them here in Skyhold.” He adds hearing her snort again.

“It’s what they do.” Cassandra lowers her voice again and he sees her glance at the Chantry Mother and the Healer that she has with her, as if they shouldn’t be talking about it. “We have to follow traditions.” Lord Trevelyan looks at his beautiful Seeker and then over his shoulder at the Healer, who is soaking some cloths. He didn’t like the idea that things were happening, at the birth of their child that his Wife wasn’t sure about.

“When have we ever followed tradition?” Lord Trevelyan asks her seeing her shrug and smile. Never, they hated tradition. "In Skyhold, we make our own traditions." He smiiles. They’d broken every rule in the book and even those not written. They’d perused a relationship together that was frowned upon, they’d married in secret, and then again in public, they’d upset the Chantry and Nobles alike and they’d loved every minute of it.

“It’s to protect the Baby, Ash.” Cassandra sighs making him nod his head, he turns his head slightly to press a kiss against the palm of her hand that she rests against his cheek. She knew that he would do anything to keep her and the Baby safe. If it meant burning a few herbs and any other mumbo jumbo he didn’t believe in, to put her mind at rest, he’d do it.

“Fine.” He laughs “The herbs can stay if that is what you want.” Lord Trevelyan sees her nod lightly, not looking entirely convinced. He leans closer again, so that he can reach her and presses a light kiss against her forehead.

“Ashton, come and get cleaned up.” Leliana whispers, he hears her moving behind him. Lord Trevelyan slowly removes his mouth from his Seeker’s forehead, brushing his hand affectionately against her cheek as he turns his attention away from her and back to The Devine, who is now holding out a bowel of water to him and a washcloth.

“I’ll be back.” The Inquisitor gives his wife the best reassuring smile he can when he sees her nod. He takes hold of both her hands in his again and lifting them to his mouth, kissing them quickly before letting them lower to the bed again. “Thanks, Leliana.” Lord Trevelyan replies as he pulls himself up and to his feet.

The Inquisitor takes the bowl and cloth from her, carrying it carefully towards the opposite side of the room and to the dresser that contains some of their clothes, trying not to spill any of the warm water. He places the bowl down next to the bottles and jars that contain all kinds of lotions, soaps and scented oils. Lord Trevelyan hears his wife sigh from the bed behind him, making his jaw tense at the sound. He knew she was in pain. He wasn’t surprised she was feeling exhausted from the amount of strain that was being put on her body, but he was sure the lack of light and fresh air wasn’t helping either. It was making even him feel light headed.

“I think we need to have some sunlight in here, don’t you?” The Inquisitor asks no one in particular, glancing over his shoulder towards the bed when he lifts the cloth and lowers it into the warm water. He returns his attention to the task at hand and raises the washcloth to his face, rubbing it quickly over his face and neck to try and remove some of the dirt. He washes the dirt from his skin, scrubbing his arms and hands until he can see they aren’t so covered in sand.

“If you want to stay, you shouldn’t interfere.” Leliana hisses at him with a giggle as she walks past him, Lord Trevelyan chuckles in response. He would like to see them try and remove him from this room. Besides, he didn’t interfere. “Change your shirt.” The Devine adds as he feels her behind him, she reaches past him and pulls open one of the drawers.

“They do say power changes people.” Lord Trevelyan whispers as he watches her pick a clean shirt for him, lifting it and pushing it into his waiting arms. The Inquisitor sees her trying to hide her smile behind her hand at his words but just shakes her head at him instead before walking back towards the bed. He begins unbuttoning his dirty shirt quickly with his nimble fingers, shrugging it off of his arms and onto the floor. He reaches down to unlace his boots, kicking them off and to the side of the drawers.

“Ash..” The Inquisitor hears Cassandra’s whisper behind him, asking for him and he notices at once that she sounds like she is in a lot of pain. He quickly forgets about what he was doing and crosses the room quickly to be back with her. He lowers himself onto the bed again, taking hold of her hand in his.

“Was that another one, Cassandra?” He hears Leliana whisper to The Seeker who just nods her head. He feels her squeeze his hand tightly. “It won't be long now, I don’t think.”

“Can you open the windows?” The Seeker asks him with a small smile when she asks her question making him nod his head; he presses gentle kisses against her knuckles as his own smile spreads across his face.

He knew his Lady Trevelyan worshipped the sun these days and spent as much time as she could with the sun on her skin. Winters were hard at Skyhold and as unbearable as the heat could sometimes be in the Mountains, she loved the Summer months the most. Cassandra would often tell him that he was her Sun, so that was exactly what he was going to provide her with when she needed him. Sunlight, fresh air, and love.

“Anything you want, My Lady.” Lord Trevelyan begins glancing over his shoulder at the Chantry Mother, to the Healer, and then to Leliana who is watching him. “No child of ours is going to be born into darkness..” He continues, he gently lets go of Cassandra’s hands and stands up from his position on the bed.

The Inquisitor moves away from the bed and crosses the room towards the two large windows that have had the drapes closed across them. He takes hold of the material in his hands and pulls them back, letting the sunlight into the room. He hears Cassandra laugh lightly behind him and knows she is watching his every move.

“Leliana, please open the drapes and the windows.” The Inquisitor moves to the second window, dragging the curtain back far enough that it too lets in the light and they are no longer in darkness. He glances at his former Spymaster and points to the two glass doors that lead out onto their balcony that have been covered too.

“Your husband is a menace, Cassandra.” Leliana laughs which Lord Trevelyan responds with a large grin, but he watches as she does as she is asked and lowers the bowl of water that she had been carrying onto their chaise lounge. She steps behind The Inquisitor's desk and begins pulling back the material and finally they begin throwing open the windows letting the fresh air into the room.

“He really is.” Lady Trevelyan laughs lightly behind him as he finishes at the last window. Her sudden gasp from the bed snaps his attention back to her when he sees her face pale again and her jaw tense. “Ashton.” Cassandra groans, making him rush across the room and back to her side.

“Cass, what’s wrong?” The Inquisitor asks, reaching out to her only to have Leliana move quickly past him and take hold of his wife’s hand, instead of him. He takes a step back, suddenly feeling like he is in the way.

“They are very close together, is it time?” The Divine asks her, receiving a nod and another groan from the Seeker. Lord Trevelyan sees Leliana glance to the Chantry Mother and then back to Cassandra, exchanging a silent message between them, that they weren’t sharing with him.

“Another what?” Lord Trevelyan asks, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck.

“Maybe you should let Cassandra rest for a while, Inquisitor. We can come and find you once the baby has been delivered. It won’t be long now.” The Chantry Mother announces as she moves past him and to Cassandra’s side, she takes hold of the Seeker’s other hand and lifts it, feeling for the pulse in her wrist, before lowering it to the bed again. Lord Trevelyan watches her closely as she presses a damp cloth against his wife’s head, trying to sooth her.

“I’m staying.” The Inquisitor announces. “Cassandra is my wife and this is my child, I’m not leaving them.” He adds seeing Leliana just nod and give him a small smile, as if they expected anything different. Ashton sees the Chantry Mother shake her head but doesn’t say another word. She holds the cloth out to him and steps away so that he can take his place at her side again.

Lord Trevelyan moves closer to Cassandra again, seeing that she looks relieved rather than angry at him for saying he was going to stay. He knew she wouldn’t want him anywhere else and he also knew that they’d discussed how important it was that he was at the birth of this Child. He had missed Jack’s birth and he hadn’t been able to hold him, but this time it would be different.

“Come and hold my hand then.” Cassandra whispers as she motions for him to join her again. “I want you to be the first person our child meets.” She adds making him stop in his tracks when he hears her words. The Inquisitor lowers his head for a moment and closes his eyes, any feeling of panic he had been holding in, now replaced by nothing but happiness. He gives his head a light shake to try and keep himself composed and stop his emotions from bubbling over.

“I’d like that.” Lord Trevelyan nods and lifts his head, he sees that she is looking at him and looks concerned that she has upset him. But little did Lady Trevelyan know, she had made him the happiest man alive.

\-----

The Inquisitor can’t help but let the large smile appear on his face when he watches his Lady Trevelyan from his spot sat on their bed, on top of the dark green covers, her feet resting in his lap. He watches as she is leaning back against the headboard surrounded by pillows and furs, their only a few hours old son in her arms. He was glad that she wasn’t looking as tired now that she’d been able to get some sleep and to finally rest.

He couldn’t imagine how exhausted she must have been feeling after the days she’d had. As soon as their new bundle of joy had been delivered and they were certain all was well with Mother and Baby, the new family of three had been left alone to recover and figure out what it meant to have a new baby. They both knew there were people desperate to see them and their new arrival, especially their family in the Inquisition, but for now, Lord Trevelyan was glad for their time alone.

He watches Cassandra smile when their son makes a quiet sound that she’s never heard before, her eyes fixed on him. He sees her looking so intently at him, looking at their baby as if she can’t believe they finally have him and with such a look of love and wonder. Lord Trevelyan reaches his hands to gently take hold of her feet, stroking his thumbs into her arches, as he knows she enjoys. His actions make her lift her eyes from their baby to him and when she smiles at him The Inquisitor is sure his heart is going to burst. How could he love her anymore than he did?

“You are a natural Lady Trevelyan.” The Inquisitor begins making her smile lightly at him and shake her head. “Being a Mother suits you.” Lord Trevelyan adds as she moves her hand to brush affectionately and briefly against his cheek, he turns his head to press a kiss against the palm of her hand.

“It is exhausting, but thank you my love.” She smiles at him again; he knew she was trying to reassure him that she was okay. “I do think I am going to enjoy this.” Cassandra adds lowering her eyes back to the baby and carefully leaning to press a kiss against his nose.

He didn’t think he’d ever seen his wife look as beautiful as she did then, just hours after bringing their wonderful gift into the world. Yes, Lord Trevelyan always thought she looked beautiful, from the moment she woke to the moment she went to sleep, even when she was tired, or sick, or muddy. He thought she was perfect. People had told him that a woman glowed when she was carrying a baby, but no one had told him about the serene quality she would have after the birth.

“Would you like another hold of your Son?” Lady Trevelyan asks him, her eyes fixing on him again. The Inquisitor just shakes his head lightly; he’d already been walking around the room with their boy and having his share of holding him while Cassandra slept. Now he was happy to watch them together and the scene unfold before him.

“He looks pretty comfortable with you.” Lord Trevelyan replies making her smile and nod again, he knew her better than that, she was glad he was happy to watch for a while.

“Then come and hold me, instead.” The Seeker replies nodding her head in the direction of the space next to her on the bed. How could he ever refuse this woman anything? His goddess, his strong and brave, his beautiful, and breath-taking wife. Mother of his son. His boy. She'd given him the two greatest gifts, her love and their child.

The Inquisitor carefully lifts her feet from his lap and shuffles himself further up the bed until he is at her side. He stretches his legs out in front of him, resting against the headboard next to her, his bare back coming into contact with the cold of the carved wood as he does. He pushes the pillows down into the centre of his back to make them both more comfortable. He carefully slips his arm around her to wrap it tightly around her body and shoulders. Cassandra leans back against his chest accepting his arms around her, turning herself into his embrace. He hears her sigh a contended sigh as he feels her rest against him.

“Better?” The Inquisitor asks as he lowers his mouth to press a soft kiss against her cheek and then her lips. He sees her smile at his actions and place her hand on his chest.

“Much.” Cassandra whispers and kisses him again; she lifts her hand to draw his mouth into a fourth kiss that makes him grin against her lips.

The Inquisitor watches as The Seeker leans her head against him, letting him tuck her beneath his chin. He reaches his hand out to trail it through a small strand of dark hair that belongs to the tiny baby that still lays asleep, wrapped up in a blanket between them. He lets his fingertips gently move over the back of his small head, unsure of how gentle he needs to be to not wake his Son. The Inquisitor glances to Cassandra, who he notices is watching his actions.

“What are you thinking?” Lady Trevelyan asks him as she fixes her eyes on him.

“I think he’s the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen.” Lord Trevelyan mumbles, struggling to keep the smile from spreading across his face when he hears the quiet sounds of sleep that his new-born son is making. The Inquisitor watches as his son wriggles slightly and stretches his hand out, as if he is glad of the freedom.

“He is perfect.” Cassandra agrees and strokes her own fingers against the smooth, brand new skin of his cheek. “Come, hold him again.” She adds giving Lord Trevelyan a reassuring smile, she was happy to let go of him for a while.

The Inquisitor nods and lifts his arm from around her and holds his hands out, waiting to receive the small bundle. The Seeker carefully places their sleeping child into his arms. Lord Trevelyan draws him closer to his body, cradling him with one arm so that he has the other free. He takes hold of the piece of blanket that is by his head and pulls it lower so that he can get a better look at him. The Inquisitor glances at The Seeker when she leans against his shoulder and rests her chin on his shoulder.

“Look, he’s awake.” Cassandra whispers with a smile in her voice when they both look into his face and see his eyes beginning to open, he stretches again with a yawn and lifts his small hands into fists.

“My brown-eyed boy.” Lord Trevelyan whispers as he gently presses a kiss against his son’s forehead. He lifts him higher in his arms so that they can both watch him.

“He looks so much like you.” The Inquisitor can’t help but smile at her words, yes his boy had the brown eyes that reminded him of the Trevelyan’s, and skin that looked like he’d always worshipped the sun, but he had so much hair and it was as dark as his beautiful Mother’s.

“You think so?” Ashton replies, he lifts his hand again and takes one of his tiny hands in his. The Inquisitor laughs, a lump forming in his throat when his Son takes hold of his finger and squeezes it.

“See, he loves his Papa.” She giggles and presses a kiss against Lord Trevelyan’s cheek. He feels her squeeze him tightly. “He must remember all those months you talked to him and always kissed him goodnight“ She adds making him nod; he’d loved his son the moment he knew about him. They’d been terrified yes, but he knew this was everything he wanted.

“Well he doesn’t know it yet, but he’s going to have an amazing life.” Lord Trevelyan replies stroking his fingers against his boys tiny one. “I promise you that, Robert.”

“Robert?” Cassandra asks and he feels her suddenly sit up at his words and take notice. They hadn’t really talked about it, but it just made sense. Of course their son should be named after Lady Trevelyan’s Father, he’d been a good and brave man, and The Inquisitor knew how much he’d meant to his wife. His son would know about his Grandparents from Neverra and know the man he was named after.

“Would that be okay?” The Inquisitor asks glancing over his shoulder at her, he sees her eyes begin to brim with tears as she nods enthusiastically and throws her arms around him.

“It is perfect.” Cassandra sobs quietly and begins pressing kisses all over Lord Trevelyan’s cheek, making him laugh. “I love you, Ash.” She whispers resting her head against his. “I love you, and I love our Robert.” Lady Trevelyan sighs.

“I love you.” Lord Trevelyan replies looking back into his son’s face again, into Robert’s face and brown eyes. “I promise Robert, that everything I do from this day on..” Lord Trevelyan begins. “..is for you.” He smiles lowering his head to press a kiss into his dark hair.

\-----

Lady Cassandra Trevelyan paces lightly in front of large window of her and The Inquisitor, Lord Ashton Trevelyan’s room, as she has done so many times before in the nearing eight years that the fortress of Skyhold, in the mountains had been their home. Skyhold had become like part of the family and was the permanent home to the Inquisition, but more importantly, their growing families, their children, and where they had decided to start their lives after the fighting was over. It was home, comforting and safe.

The bright rays of sunshine pouring through the glass create large strips of sunlight on the stone floor. The stone floor that she walks back and forth upon in a steady rhythm, bathing her in warmth as she does. She didn’t think she had ever been so glad to see the first morning that had brought them sunshine, warm enough to melt the snow. But now it was the middle of summer again and this weather only reminded her of the year their first and only Son, Robert, had been born, in this very room. It had been hot and stifling, and the worst time to be carrying a child. Cassandra fiddles with the ring on her finger, something that had become something of a habit when she was worried.

“You just have to tell him, Cassandra.” She mumbles to no one but the walls of the bedroom before sighing. “He will understand..” She adds as she pauses to stop in front of the mirror that leans against the space on the wall next to one of the tall windows, looking at her reflection.

The Seeker lets her eyes fix on herself, taking in the woman that she sees staring back at her. The years had been kind she hoped, and as much as she knew she was getting older, she still felt the same as she had when she first arrived at Skyhold. Maybe it was Lord Trevelyan that was keeping her young. Cassandra lifts her hands to poke at a crease beside her eye, with her fingertip, that she was sure was caused by her husband making her laugh too often.

“You can do this..” She whispers giving her reflection a positive nod. It had only been six years, six years that had passed by so quickly, but still only six years. Yes she was older, but also wiser, experienced you might say.

It did sometimes make her head spin when she thought about everything that had happened in those years before their boy had been born. So much darkness and so many struggles, even now the Inquisition was still hard at work, keeping the peace and providing aid and support where they could. But how much life had changed, how much had been sacrificed, and how much they now had, her and Lord Trevelyan were truly blessed. She knew she had come out the other side and had more than she could have ever hoped for, but did she want that to change? Wasn’t she happy with her wonderful husband and son, and as things were? She had never imagined she would find someone like Lord Trevelyan, let alone end up married to him, and living this life at his side.

“He loves Robert more than anything..” Cassandra whispers to herself as she lowers her hand and rests it on the small bump of her growing child. “He will love you too, I know he will.” She adds stroking her hand gently against the cotton of her tunic. “I just need to tell him about you.” She smiles glancing down at her hand and then back to her reflection.

Ashton had been gone for what seemed like forever on Inquisition business. It had only been just over three months, but it had been long enough for her to discover that she was carrying their second child, and long enough she believed for people to start noticing. When she had found out she was carrying Robert, she had worried because of her age, but also because of the dangers they faced. They’d decided to keep it a secret for a short time, to keep their baby safe. But now, she had nothing to be afraid of. All she had to do was tell Lord Trevelyan, and really she had nothing to base her worry on did she?

“Papa might not even be home until you’ve grown so big, he can’t fail to notice.” She sighs smoothing her tunic again; she couldn’t worry about that now. If he were to be gone for another month, she wouldn’t have to tell him at all, she'd see their new baby as clear as day. For now, she had so much work to do at Skyhold, new shipments of supplies were due any day that she was to oversee and in another two weeks time she would be receiving traders from Val Royeaux to try and secure materials for a building project. Even if she didn’t get to travel quite as much, the Inquisition was still demanding of her time.

“But today is your Brother’s Birthday.” Cassandra sighs; their not so little boy was six years old today, growing bigger every day and the complete apple of his parent’s eyes. They both doted on him and his Inquisition Family equally adored him.

She steps away from the mirror, her hand resting lightly on her stomach. It was so strange to be in this position again, one that she imagined she would never be blessed witih once more. When six years had passed and no sign of another child, Cassandra had assumed her days of being a new mother had passed. Her and Lord Trevelyan’s time spent beneath their sheets had certainly not decreased, so she had resigned herself to the fact it was just to be the three of them. They’d discussed having children and although she didn’t feel she was the maternal type, she’d wanted children with Ashton. After Robert, her husband seemed happy with their lot.

“Robert will be so excited to meet you.” Lady Trevelyan whispers, trying to convince herself more than her unborn child, she couldn’t help but wonder how he would take the news of there being a new addition to the family and becoming a big brother, maybe he had spent so many years as an only child, he wouldn’t understand. Or maybe he would take it all in his stride, he was a Trevelyan after all.

Cassandra glances up when she hears a hammering sound coming from the door at the bottom of the stairs of their quarters, telling her that someone is looking for her.

“Come.” Lady Trevelyan calls and hears the door is pushed open in response to her instruction. She hears the set of heavy boots climbing the stairs but doesn’t recognise who they belong to. Cassandra sees the head of one of Commander Cullen’s guards appear, followed by his shoulders, and then body as he reaches the top.

“Sorry for the interruption Lady Trevelyan.” He begins with a pant as he pauses to wait for her to say something.

“No problem.” Cassandra begins. “What is it?” The Seeker asks him waving her hand lightly that it is fine for him to continue, she sees him nod and that he appears slightly out of breath. It was hot outside and he’d obviously come the distance from the yard to find her.

“Scouts have reported that the Inquisitor and The Commander have been spotted on the mountain path.” The guard announces making her frown slightly when she hears his words. The Inquisitor and his men weren’t due back for weeks and he hadn’t sent a raven to inform her otherwise. “He will reach Skyhold any moment.” He puffs.

“Are you certain?” Lady Trevelyan asks him which receives a nod. Cassandra bites at her bottom lip lightly, she hoped nothing was wrong to bring him home so much earlier. “Is he well?” She asks the Guard who just lifts his shoulders.

“They did not appear to be harmed, My Lady.” He replies making her nod, they would have reported if Lord Trevelyan was at risk, injured, or in any danger. If the Scouts weren’t concerned, he could be returning home in one piece.

“Thank you.” Lady Trevelyan replies as he bows his head and turns away to move back down the stairs and through the wooden door. She wanted to run as fast as her legs would carry her down the stairs after him, out the door, through Skyhold, and out into the yard. She wanted to be waiting as soon as he stepped through the gates and to welcome him home as only she could. But she also knew there were still people around and she didn’t want to appear too foolish.

The Seeker waits for a moment to pass before following after the guard, her feet stepping into the hollows of the well warn stone steps as they have done hundreds of time before. She places her hand on the wooden door, pushing it open by pressing her weight against it. Cassandra feels the smile tug at the corner of her mouth when she thinks about getting to see Lord Trevelyan. It had been too long since she had set eyes on her Husband and too long since she’d had his comforting presence.

“Oh, who cares if it’s foolish.” Cassandra laughs to herself and begins moving faster across the landing and down the next set of stairs, her hand trailing the cool stone beneath her palm. She quickly pushes the last door open beginning to sprint down the centre of the main hall. She’d run like this when he’d come home to her after almost being killed, but she’d also run like this when he’d only been gone a day.

“Cassandra, where are you going?” Lady Montilyet asks as she steps out of her office and is almost knocked off of her feet by Lady Trevelyan as she runs past her towards the main doors.

“Forgive me, Josephine.” Cassandra glances back at her, giving her an apologetic smile. “Ash is home.” Lady Trevelyan shouts over her shoulder trying to keep the smile from her face, but not managing it.

The Seeker throws herself at the main doors, her hand grabbing the large metal ring and tugging as hard as she can. She slips through the doors letting them bang to a close behind her, quickly moving down the steps as quickly as her body will move, her feet treading into a familiar rhythm, and into the upper yard. She glances towards the fall and wonders if it would be more appropriate for her to wait for him there, rather than heading down to the gates.

“Open the gates!” Lady Trevelyan hears the orders being barked by the guards that stand atop the tower and that they have spotted someone, she assumes the Inquisitor, approaching.

Cassandra decides against waiting and begins to slowly walk towards the last of the stone steps that would lead her down into the main yard, she steps through the archway and begins her decent, this time a little slower and more controlled. After all these years, nine to be precise, she wasn’t sure why she still worried about what people thought. This was her home and he was her husband, the minute he was no longer being the Inquisitor, he was all hers. The Seeker continues taking the steps one at a time until she hears the sound of the horses hooves from the other side of the wall, the grinding sound of the gate as it raises makes her stomach begin to knot.

“Ashton, you are going to be a Father again.” She whispers to herself as she reaches the bottom of the steps. “We are going to have another baby.” She adds, trying to build up the courage she needs to tell him. “I know we haven’t really discussed it.” Cassandra continues, suddenly feeling anxious when the gate reaches the end of it’s journey and Lord Trevelyan, Commander Cullen, and the attaché of Inquisition Soldiers ride on horseback through the entrance to Skyhold.

The Seeker watches as the gate begins to lower behind them and they draw their horses up to a stop. The Inquisitor and The Commander appear to be in deep conversation and Cassandra watches that they are laughing together about something, both of them looked to be fine and had obviously not returned early due to being harmed. She smiles to herself when she sees them both climb down from their mounts, which are quickly taken from them and led to the stables. She watches as Cullen looks up and notices her first; he gives a small nod of his head and smile before turning to The Inquisitor and informing him that she is waiting for him. Cullen slaps Ashton on the back before he begins walking away from him, and towards Cassandra.

“Welcome home, Cullen.” Lady Trevelyan beams as he holds his arms out to Cassandra and gives her a warm hug and squeezes her tightly. “Robert will be excited to see you.” She adds seeing him smile. He lets go of her and nods towards the tower, eager to see his own family and smiles again.

“I’m looking forward to seeing him.” The Commander replies as he begins walking towards the steps and gives her a small wave over his shoulder as she watches him leave. Cassandra turns her attention back to Lord Trevelyan and uses the last of her courage to quickly run across the courtyard towards him.

“Cass..” The Inquisitor calls when he sees her, she watches a large smile break onto his face as he drops his coat and weapon to the floor and begins running towards her, matching her pace.

Lady Trevelyan can’t help but laugh when they finally meet in the middle and reach for each other, almost colliding with the other from the force of their movements and their eagerness to be back together. Cassandra lets out a giggle when they almost bang their heads together and he has to grab her around the waist stop her falling off balance. She feels him wrap his arm around her and hold her against his body as she takes hold of the lapels of his jacket in her hands. He lowers his head, his mouth finding hers in an urgent kiss. His tongue and lips so demanding she wishes they were somewhere more private. His skin feels warm against hers from the sun.

“Wow.” The Seeker giggles when he finally removes his lips from hers.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” The Inquisitor replies with a smile that floors her when she sees it. He lifts his hand to cup her cheek, stroking his thumb against her gently; he presses his lips to hers again in a gentle and tender kiss.

“I think I have some idea.” Cassandra whispers returning his smile, she lifts her own hand to place over his, turning her face to kiss the palm of his only hand. He didn’t have the mark anymore, so there was nothing frightening left in his hand.

“I can’t believe Cullen got a hug, before me.” The Inquisitor sighs dramatically and begins frowning, making Cassandra giggle and press her mouth against his again silencing him. She rests her hands on his shoulders and slides them slowly down onto his chest, feeling his breath catch when she touches him. Time apart was awful, but being back together again almost made it worth it.

“Do you see me kissing him?” She whispers against his mouth making him smile at her words and shake his head lightly. “It is you that I am so desperate to come home to me.” She gently bites his bottom lip between her teeth to prove her point making him laugh.

“What if we didn’t have to be apart anymore?” The Inquisitor begins, he presses another soft kiss against the corner of her mouth but she is suddenly distracted by what he is saying. Cassandra slowly strokes her palms against his shirt.

“We know that isn’t possible.” The Seeker sighs. The world still needed him, but maybe not as much as she did. Unless Lord Trevelyan was about to suggest that she and Robert leave Skyhold and start travelling everywhere with him, as she once had, she couldn’t see any other way they could be together. She didn’t think he would think that was the best for their Son.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, while I’ve been away.” He adds, she feels his hand on the back of her neck. “I don’t want this anymore, Cass.” He continues, making Cassandra frown when she hears his words. What did he mean, he didn’t want this? Skyhold? Her? This life?

“What do you mean?” She asks him seeing him sigh, he lifts his hand again to stroke her hair gently, his fingertips careful as he tucks a strand of her hair back. Cassandra feels his brown eyes fixed on her.

“I mean, I don’t want to leave anymore.” Ashton whispers making her lift her brows in surprise. “I don’t want to have to come home. I’ve missed so much of the best part of my life and I don’t want this anymore.” He sighs making her nod slowly, still not fully understanding.

“The Inquisition?” She asks seeing him give her a small smile.

“I think the Inquisitor can complete business from home, from now on, don’t you?” Lord Trevelyan chuckles making her nod. “If I’m needed, people know where to find me.” He adds. “Maybe it’s time for me to take a step back and let all of our hard work pay off?” He asks her.

“No more long trips?” Cassandra laughs; she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It had been almost nine years since they’d been dragged into all of this and they always knew they’d never be able to walk away completely. Their work was too important and The Inquisition too new, but now; The Inquisition was established and working well, peace reigned, and maybe they did have the chance to take a step back for a while. They’d stood in front of the council and agreed that they would become a force of peace and work for Leliana, and that is what had happened.

“I’m missing my son growing up..” Lord Trevelyan nods as she sees him lower his eyes to his feet. “I’m missing you.” The Seeker wraps her arms tightly around his body bringing her head to rest against his neck, her cheek pressing against the cool of his coat.

“I’m missing you, too.” Lady Trevelyan replies and she feels him resting his head on top of hers. “Aren’t you worried you’ll be needed?” She asks him and feels him sigh.

“I’m needed here.” He whispers. “We have the right people around us and the right people working for us, I’ll still be here if I’m needed, but I think it’s time for me to take some time away from all of this.” She feels him nod again; he’d clearly made up his mind.

“Is that why you are home so soon?” Lady Trevelyan whispers. “You weren’t due for weeks.” She adds lifting her head from his shoulder to look into the deep brown pools of his eyes.

“I couldn’t be away for my boy’s birthday, again.” Lord Trevelyan replies making her smile which he returns, he was such a good Father. She feels him lift his hand from the centre of her back, up to stroke his fingers through her hair again. “Like I said, missing you a little bit.” He whispers with a smirk in his voice making her smile. “I can show you how much I’ve missed you.” The Inquisitor whispers making her sigh when he takes her in his arm.

Cassandra giggles when he dips his head to kiss her; he begins planting kisses all over her face making her laugh. She places her hands on his chest, pretending to fight him off as he does.

“Ash..” Lady Trevelyan laughs when her Husband takes hold of her hand in his and begins dragging her across the yard and towards the steps. “Ashton, wait.” Cassandra adds digging her heels into the floor to stop him before they get too carried away and she forgets about why she was so nervous to see him, in the first place. “I have something to tell you.” She sighs when she sees him stop and look back at her with a look of concern on his face.

“What’s wrong, my love?” He asks as he steps towards her again, still clutching her hand in his. He brings her hand up to his mouth and presses a gentle kiss against her knuckles.

“Will you walk with me?” Cassandra whispers as she watches Lord Trevelyan nod, of course, he would. He quickly bends to scoop up his coat and his blade that he has dropped to the floor in his hand. She feels his eyes on her.

“Why do you look so worried?” The Inquisitor asks her narrowing his eyes slightly and giving her a small smile. “What’s wrong?” He asks as Cassandra reaches her hand out and takes the blade and coat from him freeing up his only hand, she tucks them beneath her own arm and holds her other hand out to him to take.

Lord Trevelyan, she notices, gives her a light smile and a small nod of thanks, not needing to voice that he appreciated her always thinking of him. He takes hold of her outstretched hand in his. Cassandra links her fingers through his and begins leading him across the yard towards the steps.

“I just need to speak to you, and it’s private.” The Seeker replies as they begin walking up the stone steps.

“There is no such thing, in Skyhold.” The Inquisitor laughs making her smile, he was right. They’d all lived on top of each other for so long, nothing stayed private for very long. “Are you pregnant?” He asks making her stop in her tracks and turn back to look at him.

“Not so loud.” Cassandra hisses giving him a small smile, watching as Lord Trevelyan’s eyes widen in surprise and he slowly lowers her hand. “I haven’t known long and I didn’t know when you’d be home..” She begins when she sees him lift his hand and run it through his hair. “I didn’t think we would have this ever again.” She sighs, she so wished sometimes she had the bond with Ashton and not Cullen, so she could see inside his brain.

Lady Trevelyan lets out a squeal when Lord Trevelyan suddenly lunges towards her and wraps his arm around her, using it to lift her off of her feet. She drops his coat to the floor, followed by his blade as he steps back onto the flat surface of the yard again. Cassandra laughs when he spins her around on the spot and wraps her arms tightly around his neck, she slips her legs around his waist to help hold herself up onto his body.

“Oh, Cass.” The Inquisitor laughs. “This is the best news to come home to.” He whispers as he lowers her to her feet. “Thank you, love.” He continues lifting his hand to her face again and kissing her hard.

“I was worried about telling you.” The Seeker mumbles against his mouth, feeling him smile against her lips. The Inquisitor leans his head back and she feels his eyes fixing on hers, he shakes his head lightly making her smile.

“Never be worried.” He replies with a grin “All I want in this world is to be with you, and to fill our home with beautiful children.” He whispers making Cassandra giggle, he’d told her that in Ostwick too. Her husband had to know in his heart that they didn’t have much time left to have these children, but he’d not mentioned it when another hadn’t arrived, and neither had she

“How did you know?” Cassandra sighs and smiles to herself when he embraces her again; she places her hands on his biceps and rests her head against his.

“Because I recognised that look on your face.” Lord Trevelyan laughs “Do you really think you can hide this from me?” He adds and she feels him place his hand on her stomach, she watches his eyes light up and a large smile appears on his face when he feels the swell of their growing baby. “I will love you and both of our children, for all of my days.” The Inquisitor whispers making her nod, wondering why she had been so worried.

“No one else knows.” The Seeker whispers against his skin feeling him squeeze her tightly with his arm, his hand in the centre of her back. “I haven’t told Robert, and he doesn’t know when you are due home.” She adds hearing him laugh. “Is it selfish of me, to want a few more moments of you all to myself?” She asks feeling him shake his head.

“I don’t see the problem.” Lord Trevelyan replies as she lets go of him and rests her forehead against his. Cassandra watches a small smile tug at the corner of her husband’s mouth and his tongue appears to moisten his bottom lip. Lady Trevelyan sighs a contented sigh when he holds her tightly.

“I love you, Ashton.” The Seeker whispers feeling him lift his hand to cup her cheek again, she feels him run the tip of his thumb across her skin gently as he lifts his head to press a kiss against her forehead.

“Even after all of these years?” The Inquisitor mumbles and presses another kiss into her hair. She can feel the trace of stubble and scruff on his face where he hasn’t managed to shave. “Even when I drive you crazy?” He adds making her giggle.

“Even then.” Cassandra replies, she lifts her hand to his face and takes hold of his chin between her thumb and finger and directs his mouth to hers, kissing him gently. “Even more now than I did all of those years ago.” She feels him nod his head and lower his eyes for a moment, her Inquisitor never took compliments as well as he gave them.

“I love you.” He adds making her smile. “That, my beautiful wife, is the one thing you don’t ever have to doubt. People have doubted me about a lot of things in these nine years, but haven’t I always been right?” He gives her a cheeky grin making her roll her eyes at him, she places her hands on his shoulders again.

“I don’t kno..” Cassandra begins but The Inquisitor presses his mouth against hers again silencing her. She lifts her hand to trail her fingers through his hair as he deepens their kiss.

“We should find Robert.” Lord Trevelyan gives her another grin and quick kiss as he removes his lips from hers. “Where is our boy?” The Inquisitor asks as he retrieves his discarded blade and coat from the floor.

“He’ll be in his lessons.” Lady Trevelyan replies as she watches Lord Trevelyan step past her before turning back to wait for her to join him. Cassandra begins to climb the steps after him and places her hand between his shoulder blades so he can feel that she is there as she catches up with him, she moves her hand down to his waist.

Lord Trevelyan turns to look at her as she reaches to wrap her arms around him from behind, his eyes on her as she embraces him again. Cassandra lfinally ets go of him and makes her steps fall in time with his as they walk together towards the entrance to Skyhold, the buckles of his boots rattling with each step that they take up the ancient steps. She quickly takes a few steps head of him, turning on the spot and beginning to walk backwards so she can look at him.

“Will you let me surprise him?” The Seeker asks placing both of her hands on his shoulders as they walk. Nodding her head at her Lord Trevelyan, trying to get him to agree. “Wait outside until I come and get you?” She adds seeing him nod.

“Just don’t be long.” The Inquisitor replies as she takes his belongings from him again freeing up his hand. "It's too hot out here."

Cassandra quickly leans forward to press a gentle kiss against his mouth. He gives her a small smile and she knows he is glad that they are back together, and even after all of these years, to have her at his side. At each other's side they’d been, from the moment that she had found him after the Enclave, to the weeks they spent at Haven, to the months of trials and challenges they faced at Skyhold, and finally through the years of peace.

Live well, while they still had time, they’d been told, and lived well they had.

“I won’t.” Lady Trevelyan laughs as she rushes up the last set of steps leaving her love behind. She hears him continue up the steps behind her but knows he will wait as she has asked.

The Seeker pushes her shoulder against the large wooden door of Skyhold, her hand twisting the looped handle of iron as she does so that it opens. She is immediately welcomed by the cool and relief from the heat outside, that only the quiet and calm Great Hall can provide on a hot day. She glances around and sees that most of the Inquisition have chosen to spend their time outside, on such a lovely day, but a few people are sat around enjoying the cold stone beneath them. Cassandra moves through the gap and into the large room, taking the few steps it takes to reach the door to the garden.

Lady Trevelyan knew that Robert and the other children at Skyhold would be receiving their lessons this morning and that when the weather was fine they could often be found in the garden. Cassandra also knew that as bright and well-behaved their son was, his attention would often drift beyond his studies, and he would often be day dreaming about dragons and adventure beyond the walls. The Seeker spots that the group are currently sat in the centre of the garden on the grass, reading from books. Cassandra walks towards them, spotting that their first born is sitting studying the book with great interest.

"Good morning." Lady Trevelyan whispers towards the Chantry Mother that she sees walking between the children and helping any that might be struggling. There was a large range of ages of the children of Skyhold, but other than Rose, Robert was the eldest. Cassandra sees her son's eyes rise from the pages and to her when he hears her voice.

"Good morning, Lady Trevelyan." The Chantry Mother replies giving her a small smile and nod of her head.

"May I borrow my Son?" Cassandra asks, asking to be polite rather than because she has to make such a request. She sees The Chantry Mother nod again and reaches to take hold of the book that Robert has balanced on his knees. The Seeker can't help but quickly glance at him, who is looking interested as to why he is going to be allowed to leave his lesson early. "Come, with me." She adds holding her hand out to him.

Cassandra takes hold of Robert's hand in hers and helps him up off of the floor. She places her hands on top of his head and into the soft dark hair, directing him towards the door that she has just come from. The Seeker leans down to press a kiss against the top of the small boys head, the small boy that she can't help but wish she could pause time, and stop him getting any taller.

"I have a surprise you for." Lady Trevelyan smiles down at him and sees a large smile appear on his face and his brown eyes twinkle with excitement and the mischief that even today she sees in her husband's.

"What is it?" Robert asks tilting his head slightly in question.

"A Birthday Present." Cassandra whispers to her Son hearing him laugh, a warm and happy sound that she feels in her chest when she hears it. "What is the one thing you'd like more than anything?" She asks him, directing her eyes to him again seeing him shrug lightly. She knew what he wanted, but he wouldn't say it out loud. He missed his Father as much as she always did and wished he was home on his Birthday.

"Well, If you don't want it.." Lady Trevelyan laughs.

"I do, I do!" Robert shouts throwing his arms around her as she pushes open the door that leads from the garden, back into the great hall.

Lady Trevelyan places her hands on both of his shoulders bringing him to stop just a few feet away from the door to Skyhold. If Lord Trevelyan had done as he was told for a change, he should be standing on the other side waiting for them. Cassandra strokes a strand of his hair back from his face and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Happy Birthday, Robert." Cassandra whispers as she steps towards the large wooden doors. She places her hand on the metal ring, turning it in her fist and giving it a strong tug until it opens. She can see that true to his word, her Husband is stood on the top of the steps with his hand on his hip, waiting patiently. She sees a smile tug at the corner of his mouth when he sets his eyes on Robert.

"Papa!" Robert shouts as he finally spots Lord Trevelyan and realises that he is really there. He suddenly springs into action and begins to run, his legs working as hard as they can to carry him at speed towards his Father. Cassandra can't help but choke back a sob when she sees Lord Trevelyan dash through the doors towards him. He reaches down to take hold of him and lifts him up off of his feet into a tight embrace.

"I promise, I will never miss a birthday again." The Inquisitor whispers and presses his mouth against Robert' s cheek, who wraps his arms around his neck. Cassandra moves to join them and brings her hand to stroke against their son's back who holds onto his Father as if he has no intention of ever letting him go. "I missed you, both of you." Lord Trevelyan mumbles and Cassandra feels his eyes on her.

"If you are staying, maybe you should take your boots off." Cassandra laughs as she wraps her arms around them both, happy that she might never have to welcome Lord Trevelyan home again, or spend any time without him. "Welcome home, my love." She whispers kissing him gently.

"Robert, we have something to tell you.." Lord Trevelyan beams.


End file.
